Currently, touch screens employing touch control technology are applied in portable electronic apparatus such as smart phone, tablet computer, and so on. As function of the portable apparatus is more and more strong, it is used more and more often. However, because battery of the portable electronic apparatus has relative small capacity, there would often be a problem of insufficient electric power.
In summary, since the battery of the portable electronic apparatus has relative small capacity, the problem of insufficient electric power is often occurred.